


Silver Bullet

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Angst, Body Modification, Dark, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Feminization, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: It was exactly on his nineteenth birthday when he met Kate.“Want to try something new?” she asked, slithering up to him in the club. Stiles saw her around before, he knew she was selling something, though never really checked to see what. Lately he didn’t have the cash to get anything serious. “You look like you could use a little pick-me-up. You’re cute, so I’ll let you have one on the house.”Stiles was a bit drunk and a bit high and very stupid.“Wha’s it?” he asked, voice slurring a bit.“Silver Bullet,” she said, holding up a pill. It reflected the strobe lights weirdly. “It will shoot all your troubles dead, baby. That’s a guarantee.”Stiles popped it into his mouth without hesitation, chasing the bitter taste down with the vodka tonic he managed to flirt out of someone.And the rest was history.
Relationships: Gerard Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248089
Comments: 29
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is 'the' Gerard fic I sort of brainstormed with people over on tumblr... 
> 
> Warning for... everything under the sun. Mostly the stuff in the tags, but generally just... this is very heavy on abuse and cruelty, so you know the drill. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> All my love to Emma and the multitudes of dirty enablers without whom this wouldn't have happened.
> 
> (Also, I think I tagged for everything, but let me know if you need something else.)

Stiles was just a month or two over eighteen when his dad died. He didn’t like to think about it. Or all the things that happened after. It was like whatever self control he ever had was buried with his dad, leaving him destined to make one bad decision after the other.

Stiles just wanted to forget. Preferably everything; not going to college, not being able to pay his dad’s medical bills, being forced to sell the house, living in his jeep and turning tricks on occasion to survive… He just wanted to escape it all.

First there was the drinking and the weed, and when those were not enough anymore to get him through the day, he tried other things… ecstasy, cocaine, whatever. With his ADHD, drugs didn’t always work as they were supposed to. Sometimes a little too well, sometimes not at all, or in ways he didn’t enjoy. Nothing really stuck.

It was exactly on his nineteenth birthday when he met Kate. 

“Want to try something new?” she asked, slithering up to him in the club. Stiles saw her around before, he knew she was selling something, though never really checked to see what. Lately he didn’t have the cash to get anything serious. “You look like you could use a little pick-me-up. You’re cute, so I’ll let you have one on the house.”

Stiles was a bit drunk and a bit high and very stupid.

“Wha’s it?” he asked, voice slurring a bit. 

“ _ Silver Bullet _ ,” she said, holding up a pill. It reflected the strobe lights weirdly. “It will shoot all your troubles dead, baby. That’s a guarantee.”

Stiles popped it into his mouth without hesitation, chasing the bitter taste down with the vodka tonic he managed to flirt out of someone.

And the rest was history.

***

Silver Bullet wasn’t like anything he'd ever tried before. For one, it worked; getting him high and happy and horny every fucking time. He wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t tired or cold or lonely when he took it. Everything was fun and easy and sexy. It felt like being in love with every single person around him. 

At first, it was easy. Almost too easy. He took a pill and felt like he wanted to make love to the world. He picked up a few johns, had sex that felt way better than it had any right to be and by the time he crashed, he had the money for the next few pills. 

Even when he was sleeping, he dreamed about them, about having a whole palmful of those pretty, white pills. Even in his dreams, he could see the tiny, metallic looking particles in them. When he asked about it, Kate said that was the  _ magic  _ and he believed her. Stiles couldn’t imagine going for a day without.

Then Kate raised the price. Then she raised it again. And again. ‘Welcome to the free market, where demand sets the price’ she told him, laughing. He tried to look around for another dealer, but nobody was selling Silver Bullet, they all told him to fuck off if he even just asked about it.

It only took a month for him to start begging her. He sold the jeep, he sold his parents’ wedding rings, he had nothing more to give.

“I will do anything, Kate, please,” Stiles told her. The music was too loud in the club, and the lights too blinding and the shadows too deep. For a second, he thought about just… taking the little tin box of pills he knew she had on her with force, but it was a struggle to even hold himself upright. He was always so tired when he went too long without it.

She leaned back against the wall. Stiles wondered if her smile was always that cruel.

“Hm… Anything?”

“Anything, whatever you want, I will do it,” he said, the words rushing out of him. 

“Tell me I’m beautiful,” she said, fluttering her lashes. 

Stiles remembered seeing her through the haze of the drug. She’d looked like an ethereal being, like an honest-to-god angel.

“You… you are beautiful, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, I’ve never se-”

“Am I prettier than your mommy was?” she cut in.

She was standing so close, Stiles could almost taste the pill burning his tongue.

“ _ Yes _ . Yes, you are, so much prettier,” he croaked, mouth dry.

She laughed, loud and harsh.

“Unfortunately, baby, flattery won’t get you anywhere,” she said. Stiles wanted to cry. “This is a family business, you know? What sort of a girl would cut her father’s profits?”

Stiles felt shaky and like he was about to throw up. He must have looked miserable, because Kate gave him a long, calculating look.

“But you know what? I can take you to meet him. Maybe you can dazzle him with your… talents.”

Kate was really the most beautiful woman in the world.

***

He was shaking during the whole car ride. He hadn’t had a high in three days, and he felt like he was about to die. Kate made him lie down, his head on her lap, and she stroked his hair, nails too sharp as they scratched against his scalp. The man driving the car - her brother, Stiles thought - gave him a few disgusted looks in the rearview mirror, but Stiles couldn’t care less.

He was going to meet Kate’s dad and fuck him and get high and everything would be fine.

Kate’s father lived in a huge house surrounded by a park and iron gates. It was like something out of a movie, even in the darkness of the night, but he was way too anxious to really appreciate it even as Kate led him inside. There was a double staircase in the entrance hall, and Stiles was told to wait there.

The place was big enough that he thought there should be an army of servants around, but everything was strangely silent. Maybe they were already sleeping. He didn’t know the time. Late, probably.

Stiles tried not to stare too much. All he could think about was getting his pills. Or maybe stealing something and pawning it off so he could get cash. But… Kate probably wouldn’t sell to him if he did that, right? It was hard to think with his whole body numb with need.

He spaced out instead, staring into mid distance, imagining how good it will be to get his pill and feel alive again. Stiles had no idea how long he just stood there until he finally heard Kate calling him from the top of the stairs. She sounded annoyed.

“Get your ass up here,” she bit out when she finally had his attention. “You don’t want to get him in a bad mood.”

Stiles didn’t. He ran up to her, not daring to touch the polished railing.

“Fuck, sorry,” he said, but she already turned her back, leading him to a set of tall double-doors. 

“Daddy,” she said, pushing them open. She sounded very different than when she was talking to Stiles. “Here he is.”

Kate’s father was an old, old man with short, white hair and a stern face that had Stiles shifting from foot to foot with nerves. He was lounging on a sofa in pajamas and a brocade house coat. His eyes were cold enough to make him shiver where he stood.

“Stiles, this is my father, Gerard. Daddy, this is the boy I’ve told you so much about.”

Stiles doubted that random junkies were a regular topic at the family dinner, but he didn’t say anything. He had a goal in mind, and Gerard didn’t look like he enjoyed people mouthing off.

The old man looked him over, like he was a piece of gum stuck on the sole of his shoe.

“Strip.”

Stiles swallowed, glancing quickly at Kate. She nodded her head at him, smiling in a way that made him second guess himself.

“Go on, baby, try to make a good impression.”

Stiles licked his lips, and got to it. He felt stupid and weird with her watching him undress for her father. Without the warmth of drugs in him, he was acutely aware of how boney and pale and… ugly he was.

When he was finished, he just stood there, eyes glued to a spot over Gerard’s shoulder, wanting to cover himself but knowing that he shouldn’t. 

“Don’t you like him, daddy?” Kate asked, sounding like she was pouting, but Stiles didn’t dare look at her again.

“I would have preferred a girl. You know that,” Gerard said. Stiles would have pissed himself if that much disdain was directed at him, but Kate just laughed, her voice sweet and light.

“But I don’t want to have a little sister or brother,” she said, teasing. “Chris is enough of a headache.”

Gerard barked out a laugh, sitting up straight.

“Damned right he is. Fine.” He picked up a shiny, darkwood box from the side table, opening it in his lap. It was lined with dark green velvet and there was an injection needle in it. It looked like it was antique, with little rings at the end of the crossbars. Beside it was a corked vial, filled with something that glittered like mercury, though lighter in color.

“Come here and get on your knees,” Gerard told him, not even glancing at Stiles. He clearly expected to be obeyed.

“I… What… what is that?” Stiles asked, watching him stab the needle through the cork and pulling some of the liquid into the syringe.

Gerard  _ looked  _ at him.

Stiles made the mistake of meeting his gaze.

Suddenly Kate was behind him, her breasts pressing into his naked back. 

“That’s the good stuff, baby. That’s the real  _ Silver Bullet _ right there, the same one you love so much, just a thousand times better,” she whispered in his ear. “And if you want it, you better be a good boy.”

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off the syringe. Just the mention of the drug made all his cravings rush back tenfold. He wanted it. He wanted to feel it so bad.

He dropped on his knees in front of Gerard without any more hesitation. He didn’t like needles, and he didn’t like him, but he wanted… He needed the high.

Stiles didn’t expect to be backhanded hard enough to make his ears start ringing. There was a dizzying moment when he forgot where he was or why. Gerard grabbed his jaw, his fingers biting into him.

“When I give an order, I expect you to follow, is that understood?” he asked, sneering into his face from up close. 

Stiles whined. His right cheek was burning. It would probably bruise… But it wasn’t even close to being the worst thing he ever got just to get high.

The man stared into his eyes for a long moment, maybe waiting for him to put up a fight, but all Stiles wanted was the Silver Bullet. 

“Good,” he said finally, patting his face where it hurt. “Open your mouth.”

Stiles did.

Gerard trapped his tongue between his knuckles and pulled it outward and to the side. His fingers tasted salty and a bit bitter.

“This way, it will get right to your head,” he commented, Stiles closed his eyes as he saw the syringe getting closer. He just wanted to be alive again. “Don’t move.”

Gerard injected him at the base of his tongue. There was a sharp bite of pain that made him suck in a breath. He could feel his mouth flood with saliva.

And then…

Stiles remembered how happy he was back when he was just a kid and his mom bought him exploding candy. It was sweet and sour and like he had a little firework going off in his mouth. This was like that, but he could feel it in his head, his skull was filled with exploding candy, popping and popping and throwing sparks of flavors and colors and shapes and smells in every direction, every nerve in his body sizzling and popping and  _ popping…  _ The world was suddenly and inexplicably beautiful. 

Everything was so pretty and bright and pleasurable that it almost hurt. 

He could feel his hips pumping into the air, body convulsing like it was caught in an orgasm that just didn’t want to end. There were still fingers in his mouth and he moaned, licking and sucking at them eagerly. He felt like he was a flame, radiating pleasure and everything around him reflected it back, just amplifying it even more until he was drowning in light.

***

“What a  _ nasty  _ little slut,” Gerard said, letting the boy kneeling in front of him suckle on his fingers, slurping around his knuckles like he was trying to give the blowjob of his life. His eyes were glazed over and he was twitching almost alarmingly. “It’s been… what? Forty seconds? And he already came twice.”

Kate laughed, leaning against the doorframe.

“You like him, don’t you?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Gerard did, but he didn’t want Kate to know. The girl had to learn to do better, even if she managed to do an adequate job with this one.

“Should have been a girl,” Gerard reminded her, pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go, nudging the boy’s tonsils. He didn’t gag, but his eyes did roll back. Ah, and he was coming. Again. “But I will take it.”

He untied the belt of his housecoat with his free hand, nodding at the pile of clothes by Kate’s feet.

“Get rid of those and leave,” he said. His daughter held her hands up with a little smirk, gathering up the boy’s belongings and closing the door behind herself without a word.

Gerard pushed his pajama bottoms off his hips with one hand, getting his cock out.

He pulled his fingers from the boy’s mouth, grabbing the back of his head instead to pull him to his lap. Thankfully he didn’t need further direction, and dove onto his cock like it was a glass of water in the desert.  _ Slut _ .

Gerard sighed, leaning back against the couch, enjoying being enveloped in the soft heat of the boy’s mouth. He was a little sloppy, drooling all over him, but at least he knew how to use his tongue. 

“So,  _ Stiles _ . Kate tells me you’re a homosexual,” Gerard said with a sneer, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing him into the rhythm he wanted. “I don’t like your kind.”

It wasn’t like the boy could comprehend what he was saying, but Gerard was a man of principle. He would repeat it enough for him to understand.

“I don’t mind wetting my dick in your lot,” he said between gritted teeth. He was slowly getting hard, and it was almost painful as blood rushed into his cock. Old plumbing. And other things. “I just wish you all would stop insisting you’re ‘men’. We had boys like you in the army, and we called them sissies, you know? All they were good for was to be perverted little stand-ins for women.”

Stiles choked when Gerard next yanked his head down onto his cock, his mouth stretched absurdly around his girth. He pushed the boy off before he could get fully hard and suffocate him.

The boy landed on the floor in an inelegant heap, right in the puddle of his own come that was still wet on the hardwood. He looked like he was over the first rush of his high, but Gerard knew the purified Silver Bullet would keep him stupid and cock-hungry for a few more hours.

“Hh…?” It wasn’t really a question, but Gerard could completely understand the dazed look Stiles was giving him, eyes glued to his still growing cock as he rubbed it into fullness.

“Never seen one quite like it, eh?” Gerard bit out. He imagined not. His penis was not a pretty one, even he could admit that. The last doctor who saw it called it ‘monstrous’, but Gerard didn’t give much weight to the opinion of those anymore. “Well, you better start appretiating it, because it will be your god from now on.”

“C-cock…?” the boy said, blinking slowly. He was reaching for his own neglected cocklet, and Gerard wouldn’t stand for it.

“Stop!” he barked, but the little bitch was too stupid to understand. He had no other choice than to get on the floor himself and force Stiles down to his belly, twisting the offending hand behind the boy’s back. 

“I told you to stop it,” Gerard growled, spitting the words out. Stiles was moaning and wiggling under him, but it was just getting him more riled up. “There’s only one cock here that deserves attention, and it looks like you need to learn which one it is.”

He scooped up some of the jizz from the floor and smeared it into the boy’s crack, forcing two of his fingers into his hole. Maybe he should have been surprised to find him loose and slightly wet already, but he wasn’t. 

“Junky whore,” he grit out, not wasting anymore time on stretching. Oh, he had no doubt that it would still be a painfully tight fuck, but that was the point. “I bet you’ve already went around today, begging people to dick you down for a little change, didn’t you? I know exactly the kind of sissy you are.”

Stiles made a string of nonsensical noises, trying to rut against the floor, even as Gerard fit the misshapen head of his cock to his entrance. The boy might have been a bitch, but he imagined even he would be  _ feeling  _ what Gerard was about to give him.

“Take it,” he growled out as he started pushing inside. 

The boy whined and then screamed as Gerard pressed into him. His cock was thickest around the middle, thicker than a coke can, and the sticky precome wasn’t making the slide exactly smooth. 

“I said  _ take  _ it,” he repeated between gritted teeth, bracing his free hand on Stiles’ head and putting more force behind his hips to get past the resistance. 

The sissy howled like a bitch in heat when his cock finally rammed into him fully, and then went limp under Gerard, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging from his mouth, brushing the floor. There was a growing puddle under him. Piss by the smell of it.

“Disgusting,” Gerard said, sitting back on his heels to look at the damage. By some miracle, it looked like he didn’t break the boy’s hole - there was no blood at least - but the dry clench wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. It looked like not even whatever filth the nasty little thing had left over from before was enough to make this easy.

He slapped the boy’s ass hard, but he didn’t even twitch. 

“Dammnit, why do I have to do everything around here?” he asked, parting Stiles’ cheeks and clearing his throat. He spat on the boy’s crack, smearing it around his rim where it stretched around his cock, until pulling back and fucking in again felt a bit less like he was uncorking a bottle. 

His brain was already moving though, planning out all the things he would need to cook up to make his new sissy more serviceable. Chemistry made him rich, it kept him alive. Shaping a boy-whore into what he wanted? That was child’s play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Let's just say that things are not improving for Stiles lol

Stiles woke up shaking. He was in a large bedroom, all alone. The morning light was gray and unforgiving and stabbing at his retinas.

Oh god.

It hurt to move. His face hurt, his shoulder hurt, his ass… oh. Oh  _ god _ . He could remember everything. 

Kate’s fucking father.

He never had bad trips with Silver Bullet before, but now… now he wasn’t sure, because there was no explanation for the memory of that cock. Just thinking about it made him break out in a cold sweat.

Carefully, he reached down to feel his hole. He was sore, and he remembered the pain of being fucked with… with that thing, even through the magic of the drug. Stiles winced as soon as his fingers touched his rim. His ass wasn’t completely closed and it felt puffy and hot to the touch. 

“Typical,” came from the door, making him jerk. “First, you sleep around all day like the lazy whore you are, and the second you wake up? You’re fingering your dirty pussy,” Gerard said from the doorway.

Stiles opened his mouth, wanting to tell him to fuck off, wanting to… he didn’t know what. He was still shaking; a slight tremor in his whole body, like his bones couldn’t settle in this grey, dull world. His heart was beating sluggishly, like it was operating in slow motion. 

His head hurt so much.

“This is where you say ‘I’m sorry, Gerard for being a good for nothing bitch’,” the man said, looking at him expectantly. 

Stiles swallowed. His throat was dry. There was a fog in his brain. It felt acerbic, like the chemical smoke left after too many fireworks on the forth of july. 

Gerard closed the door behind himself, stepping up to a little breakfast nook tucked in the corner, putting down what he was carrying. Vials and boxes. One of them Stiles recognized. The light slid across the dark wood like it was making fun of him.

“I…” he couldn’t take his eyes off it, mesmerized.

Gerard snapped his fingers.

“I want to hear it,” he said, the tone of his voice harsh as a slap across the face.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for being a g-good for nothing… bitch,” Stiles said, feeling his face heat up. He didn’t know why. He turned tricks. This wasn’t even bad. It wasn’t even a lie.

Gerard laughed.

“That’s right. Now go take a shower,” he ordered, nodding towards a door. “I expect you to be clean. Inside and out. Is that understood?”

Stiles nodded his head silently, not trusting himself to speak. 

***

The mirror in the bathroom was large and merciless. 

He looked at himself for a long moment. There was a bruise at the corner of his mouth where Gerard slapped him, and another one at his temple from being pushed to the floor. There was a purple band around his wrist too.

The light made his eyes water.

***

He didn’t feel better after his shower, he felt like his skin was rubbed raw. Like he was a single overstimulated nerve ending on the verge of burning out.

He didn’t expect Gerard to not be alone. 

There was a maid there, serving him breakfast - breakfast for one.

“Finally,” the man said, not even glancing at him. “Stiles, this is Ms. Morell. She is the one who had to clean up your mess after you lost control and wet yourself last night,” he said casually, like it was nothing. Like he’d just spilled some tea on the rug.

Stiles felt dizzy, staring at this strange woman he'd never seen before. She wasn’t looking back. She was pouring coffee for Gerard.

“Shouldn’t you be apologizing?” the man asked, taking a bite of buttered toast.

Stiles gripped the towel around his hips.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said, voice cracking. 

Gerard scoffed, patting the maid’s hand.

“I imagine it won’t be the last time,” he said, smiling at her ruefully. “Go on now, darling.”

The woman left without once looking at Stiles.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do. He was still shaking.

“Kneel,” Gerard said, tapping the floor in front of him with his slipper covered feet. Stiles moved on autopilot, his body having no idea what else to do. 

The man reached down and yanked the towel off him, throwing it away. Stiles could hear the toast crunching in his mouth.

“You’ve met my son, Christopher, I imagine,” Gerard said after swallowing, wiping some butter from the corner of his lips with a napkin.

Stiles nodded his head. 

When Gerard backhanded him, his skull bounced off the edge of the table. The hit wasn’t strong enough to knock him out, but he could feel his brain rattling around, his vision going blurry for a second.

“When I ask you a question, I want to hear ‘Yes, Gerard’ or ‘No, Gerard’. I know you don’t use your mouth for anything worthwhile other than cocksucking, but I expect to be answered.”

Stiles swallowed, almost surprised that he couldn’t taste blood. 

“Yes, Gerard,” he said after a second.

The man took another bite of toast. 

“I’ve never had any trouble with Kate… She always behaved like the son I wish I had. But Christopher had been a rebellious teenager. Stubborn and stupid,” he said, licking his lips. “When he was young, we had a big fight about how he wanted to be ‘his own man’ and get out of the family… You know what I told him?”

Stiles almost - almost - shook his head.

“No, Gerard.”

“I told him; knock up a woman, give me your first kid as a replacement and you’re free to go… He said he would. He swore up and down. Took the first chance to marry someone, the little idiot thought he could do it. Then my granddaughter was born.”

Gerard chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“We showed up with Kate on their doorstep as soon as they took her home from the hospital, and of course, dear little Christopher chickened out. He never mentioned leaving the family again…” he said, lost in thought for a second. Then he looked at Stiles, grabbing his chin. He pressed his thumb into the bruise at the corner of his mouth, rubbing at it. 

“People like to act all high and mighty and then balk when they have to pay the price... You are free to leave here anytime you want. Of course, you will never get Silver Bullet from Kate or anyone else ever again, but I’m not going to stop you. If you have the balls to do it, go on your merry way, but I seriously doubt a sissy like you has what it takes,” he said, sliding his thumb over to Stiles’ lips, worrying at the seam.

He opened his mouth, sucking the finger in and letting Gerard fuck him with it, eyes falling closed.

“Thought so,” he said with a derisive snort. 

Stiles knew he deserved it.

***

Gerard let him eat his leftovers. Half a hardboiled egg with a cold slice of dry toast. Stiles wanted to ask for something to drink, but didn’t dare. The food was churning in his stomach, making him queasy. 

His eyes kept wandering back to the wooden box.

“Don’t even think about it,” Gerard told him, his voice hard. “You had a shot yesterday, I fed you, I let you sleep in a bed, and what did you give me so far? A single half-assed fuck? You weren’t even conscious for most of it. What kind of useless whore makes the client do all the work?”

Stiles really didn’t want to let him have the satisfaction, but his breath hitched. He just. He just wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

“That’s not how this is going to go, missy,” Gerard told him, shaking his head in disapproval. “You will behave yourself and do as I say and then  _ maybe _ I will let you have another shot tonight, when I have time to deal with you. I have a business to run.”

Stiles wanted to cry. His eyes hurt from trying to hold himself back. He wasn’t sure he would survive until ‘tonight’.

“But first, you will take some medication. I don’t want a mangy little stray in my home, god knows what kind of diseases you have. I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually needed to be dewormed.”

He pushed his breakfast tray away, picking through all the stuff he brought with him earlier. 

“Ah, these are mine,” he said, popping a few pills in his mouth from a tin box. It looked similar to the one Kate had, and just made Stiles’ gut clench with the need to be high.

Gerard washed them down with coffee before ruffling through the rest.

“Open up, put out your tongue,” he said.

Stiles did. He didn’t feel like he had a choice. He  _ had  _ to get it. He had to be good.

First, Gerard tore open a little unmarked paper packet, emptying it onto Stiles’ tongue. The powder in it was extremely bitter and made him want to gag.

“Don’t swallow yet,” the man warned. He picked out six different pills from four bottles and threw them into Stiles mouth. Then there was a vial with a pipette thing. He very carefully dripped ten droplets of the dark brown liquid onto his tongue. It burned.

Stiles felt like throwing up just from the smell of it. Like he was breathing in burning rubber.

“Now you can swallow,” Gerard ordered. 

Stiles did. Or he tried. The pills were too big and the powder was sticking to his tongue and his throat was on fire. He couldn’t…

His eyes were blurry with tears as he choked. There was no way he could swallow it, he had to…

Before he could throw it all up, Gerard was gripping his face, forcing his flaccid, wrinkly cock into his mouth. 

“Keep it down, bitch. Here, this will help with the taste.”

Stiles didn’t even understand what he was trying to do until the man started pissing. Stiles clawed at his arm where it held his head, but all it earned him was Gerard’s fingers tightening painfully in his hair.

“You better not spill, or I will piss into your nose instead, but you sure as fuck will drink it one way or another,” he growled.

Stiles could feel urine running down his chin. He wanted to gag, but his body was fighting to survive, making him swallow one gulp after the other, the acidic taste of piss slowly overpowering the chemical burn of the meds.

When Gerard finally let him go, he fell to the floor, coughing violently, trying to fight his gag reflex. Some of it went down the wrong pipe, it felt like his lungs were being torn apart.

“If you throw up,” Gerard said darkly, “you will lick it up and eat it again.”

Stiles sobbed, trying and failing to get it together. Everything was horrible. He just wanted to be high again, he just wanted to feel  _ nice _ .

“And look what you did…” Gerard said as he examined the red lines on his arm uncaring of him choking on the floor. “You are an ungrateful, disrespectful whore.”

Stiles wiped his face with the back of his hand, trying to get his breathing under control. He was covered in piss and drool and snot.

“Oh, stop the theatrics,” Gerard told him, rolling his eyes. His cock was still hanging out. It was just like Stiles remembered, except there was no benevolent haze of drugs to make it seem less awful now. “At this rate, you’re not getting anything tonight… I should just throw you out.”

He didn’t understand how, but the thought of that was more unbearable than anything that happened today. Or in his miserable, shitty little life.

“Please...” he croaked. The back of his throat felt raw.

“Please, what? You want to make it up to me, hm?”

Stiles licked his lips. They tasted bitter.

“I… Yes. Yes, Gerard.” 

Stiles got back on his knees and shuffled closer. He wouldn’t survive without getting his high. He knew he wouldn’t. 

The man gave him a long, considering look. His eyes were so cold, they made him shake harder.

“You’re disgusting,” he said, like it was just a fact of life. Stiles felt it in his bones. “I don’t even know if I should give you a chance to suck my cock.”

Stiles looked at it. It didn’t look normal. Yeah, the size was about okay for a soft cock, but there was so much skin… Like one of those naked rats. Just waves and waves of pink wrinkles. The foreskin was hanging at least two inches over the tip. A droplet of piss was still clinging to it.

“Ah… please, p-please let me suck your cock,” Stiles said. His belly was churning from the thought of it, but his head was hurting so bad, and under all of it, he could feel an itch inside his skull that was making him desperate.

Gerard smiled.

“Are you hungry for it, little sissy? Do you  _ want  _ it?”

Stiles inched closer. He could smell him now. Old man smell.

“Yes, Gerard,” he said. The man kept looking at him, his eyes narrowed. Waiting. Stiles swallowed. “I want… I’m so hungry for your cock.”

He clucked his tongue, leaning back in his chair and parting his legs even more.

“Well, alright then. Get to it.”

Stiles did. He wished he was high, so he wouldn’t have to feel every single wrinkle with his tongue. Somehow it was even worse with Gerard being soft, with him having to work to get him hard.

He just closed his eyes and tried to have muscle memory take the lead. He knew how to give a blowjob. It was one of the few skills he had. 

Suck. Bob. Suck. Tongue twirl. Bob-bob-bob.

With the man soft, his chin pressed up against his balls when he took him in deep enough. He had large, uneven balls covered in coarse gray hair. Stiles’ brain was playing him a distorted record of last night. He didn’t enjoy it.

Gerard was getting hard slowly. When he first felt him start to stiffen, the man grunted like it hurt, his hips jerking forward a bit. Stiles was used to cocks. Sucked enough of them to know what should be happening.

This was different. Gerard’s cock grew full and then just. It just kept growing. Stiles slurped around it, the unease in his belly mixing with whatever meds he’d been fed. 

“Keep going,” Gerard said. It sounded like he was gritting his teeth, but Stiles wasn’t brave enough to look up at him. His cock was still getting bigger. It sat heavily on Stiles’ tongue, stretching his lips. The shape was all wrong. The head lopsided and narrow, the shaft was thick around the middle and then slimmed down a bit by the base.

Stiles started to panic when his jaw started to hurt. He couldn’t open his mouth any wider, and it... It wasn’t enough.

Gerard yanked him off his cock by his hair, holding him still. It gave him a chance to look at his erection, and Stiles wished he didn’t.

It was… Yesterday, the drug made him see it in the best light. Just that it was big and thick and juicy and something to have in him. But it was very different now. Now he could see the dark veins running up it, the bizarre shape, the pea-sized lumps under the skin. Stiles wanted to get away from it, it looked like it didn’t belong to a human.

“Like what you see?” Gerard asked, panting. He used his free hand to rub his cock. It was slippery enough with drool to make for an easy slide. His fingers couldn’t close around the widest part. It was still growing. 

Gerard shook his head, his fingers tangled in Stiles’ hair painfully.

“I asked you a question, bitch.”

Stiles didn’t like it. He didn’t want to… it looked so wrong. 

“Y-yes, Gerard,” he said, the itch in his skull not letting him say anything else.

“Good,” the man said, letting him go. “Lick on the head and jerk me off, since apparently you can’t even give a proper blowjob.”

His hands were shaking as he touched Gerard’s cock. It was well over a foot long now, and he needed to hold it with both hands to rub it properly. He didn’t want to look at it, but when he didn’t, his eyes wandered over to the dark, wooden box on the table.

Stiles sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue around-and-around the rim of it as he jerked Gerard. He could feel all the lumps and veins under his palms.

The man moaned, head dropping back against the wall with a thud.

“Now that’s better. Keep up the good work, and you might get a proper breakfast.”

Stiles didn’t want breakfast. He wanted this to be over and to get his drugs. Still. He had to. He had to make sure Gerard would give it to him.

He pressed the tip of his tongue into the man’s piss slit, the leftover tang of urine almost making him gag. Gerard hummed under his breath.

“That’s it. Keep your mouth busy.”

Stiles did. Sucking as much of him as he could take, rubbing the rest with his hands. Gerard’s cock was hot, and as the saliva dried on it, it was starting to be sticky. 

“Tighter,” the man ordered through clenched teeth, and Stiles’ adjusted his hold. He must have been getting close.

Gerard fisted his hands in Stiles’ hair, but didn’t try to pull him down, just held him in place. His hips started twitching, jerking into his hands. 

When he came, it was almost violent. Gerard growled like an animal, and his cock erupted into Stiles’ mouth with shocking force. The texture of his come was different. It was thick. Stringy. There was an aftertaste to it, like bad cheese. It was wrong enough that he tried jerking away, but Gerard held him there, spurting into his mouth over and over.

“Swallow it,” he said, spitting the words at Stiles. 

He had no choice. It was filling his mouth and made it hard to breathe. Gerard’s come slid down his throat slowly, coating it like oil. 

“That’s a good sissy,” the man hissed. “Enjoy your meal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
